Bring Me Back
by uiniflex
Summary: After Tahno casts himself to the sea Korra begins to realize what and who are exactly worth her time. It M for a reason. I do not own LOK
1. Seeing spirits

To be the man the newspapers would hound certainly had its ups. Women would come after him he no longer had to chase them like some teenage boy. Money, women ,fame, and being a master water bender suited Tahno. He differently felt on top of the world...but all good things must come to an end right?

When that monster Amon ripped Tahnos bending from him he just didn't take his control of water away he took his life along with it. Hitting rock bottom is something the glorious Tahno would never do, but he really wasn't himself anymore. You could find the ex-bender drunk at a several ally ways around the city. Trying to push the memory of the girls that once strut alongside him. There touch now gone. His so-called "friends" long gone too. His mind was gone in a haze of alcohol. He felt himself slip everyday. Tahno was sober enough to know in a several weeks, maybe even days his life was going to end. He sat by his window looking at life still going by for a number of people. He slowly swished the liquid in his glass before throwing it back.

Korra had been stressed out before but never like this. Just not because of Amons revolution. Not being able to air bend. That was a big one, something even 5-year-old Meelo could do with ease. On top of Korras failure of her spiritual side. Makos rejection at the front of her mind she decided to go take an early morning swim to clear her mind. something she was sure she wouldn't get by sitting down in silence. When she slipped out of the temple she noted the full moon and its silver rays dancing on the dark blue water with all the beauty. Diving in fast to avoid detection. Gliding threw her element in child like happiness she started to lose herself in it. Korra finally achieved letting go of her troubles. The young Avatar still submerged her face to the distant surface, her back to the oceans depths she began to close her eyes. Not before something caught her attention.

Tahno ran out of liquor, but that wasn't a problem now. Unable to sleep he had walked the city all night. He stared at the moon mostly when eyes heavy looked down he noticed he was at Yue bay. "Full moon, Yue bay, and no water bending" His body bounced with a wicked laugh. He was only talking to him self no one would be up this late. He pulled his jacket off tossing it to the side he started working on his shirt. He kept his head high and his gaze straight. He wasnt going to look for away out of this. He inhaled deep and started walking. He wasnt planning on turning back he would let the water take him tonight. He didn't look sad as the water hit him. He really didn't look anything but dead on the inside. After a few more steps he whispered. "Fuck." It sounded broken to his own ears, like a childs beg. By the time a tear rolled down his marble face it joined the water that already covered his lips.

He swore he saw the most beautiful sight of a spirit before he closed his eyes and let the waves take him.

If it was possible to hear yourself scream under water that's what Korra would have heard. She launched herself up to the body above her. She noticed it was Tahno. Holding on to him with one arm she created a large wave to carry the both of them back to air temple island.

Tenzin came flying over the buildings. He was surprised at the massive wave that approached the Air temple island. Tenzin thought for sure Korra was fighting chi blockers off. Korras screams filled his ears. At first it was just her yelling no , but it soon changed to Tenzins name again and again. She tried to remove the water from inside Tahno but she couldn't. Her emotions caused her bending to become to strong and she did not want to kill him. Her only option left was Tenzin.

"Korra stand back." Tenzin said in an urgent but calm tone. He then sent a stream of air into Tahnos lifeless body. It was a move Aang taught him when Bumi had fallen out of some trees and crashed into the ocean rocks. Tenzin felt powerless then only being a child not able to completely control his bending yet. Just as Korra could not now. Tenzin made a mental note to teach this move to his kids later today.

Tahno shot up with a scream. His body flung up as if waking up for a bad dream. Korra quickly grabbed him. Kind of the way a mother grabs a hurt child. Although korra is the embodiment of all bending and even though he had lost his bending it was her job to help everyone bender or not. She felt that it was her fault he drove himself to do this. Only if she beat Amon before... Korra wouldn't let herself feel pity for her. This embrace was about the Avatar helping someone she clearly let down. Korra noticed his color was returning to his skin. They sat there together. Tahno holding on to korra as if he would fall back into oblivion if either let go. He started shaking pretty hard it was four in the morning. It was cold and he was past his limit. His arms slumped back and body started falling back down. Korra grabbed on as his eyes rolled back in his head.

"He just needs rest Korra" She was surprised at the voice. It was Katara. She noticed Asami, Bo, Mako and a very plump Pema with Ikki in her arms and Jinora was holding Meelo, all gathered around to see if Korra was ok. She averted her gaze back down to Tahnos sleeping body in her arms. "Oh." She sounded as if Katara had woken her from a trance. "He can stay here Korra. Theres no point in going to the hospital over this with two healers here and with Amon on the lose." Tenzin had informed Korra. He gave her a soft smile. he had hoped to see a change in Korra. She couldn't help but feel she failed Tahno even now. When she seen him at the station she witnessed the effects of her failure on him. She shook off that thought she was going to make things right. She picked him up in her arms and some guards came to carry him for her. It was clear she was tired. In more ways than one. When she turned over to the guards to help her Mako shot her a dirty look. It made her feel sick. What kind of person would do that at this time.'That was Mako though he couldn't wrap his head around human companion. Let alone how to treat a girl like a person.' She told herself. Korra told the guards to bring him to the girls rooms. Tenzin was about to protest but decided he would trust her judgement and ask about it later.


	2. Heart Strings

It was around eight at night when Tahno woke up. He tried to sit up, but a grunt followed by his head falling back on the bed was the only thing he could muster. Korra quickly looked up from where she had sat on the other side of the room. He noticed her there when she moved her chair to the side of his bed.

"Watching over the weak now Uh-vatar?" His eyes grew at the sound of his voice is was broken due to the water it once held. His chest still burned with the act of speaking. "Comes with the job I guess." she let a playful tone escape her. She wasn't going to pity Tahno, it would not help him to hear im sorry. In reality it would only make it worse. She pulled the covers off Tahnos torso. He let out a small pain filled chuckle. " You want me that bad Uh-vatar?" Her face burned at that comment. "Shut it pretty boy. I happen to be a healer. Katara has already dealt with your serious injuries but you're not going to be moving from this bed for a few days." She dropped her eyes looking at his body.

He by no means was ugly. Beautiful really but it almost made Korra flinch looking at him. His body was cut up, bruised , and he looked sick. Like he wasn't eating, sleeping or even drinking water.

"Do me a favor when you leave doll. Lock the doors." She gave him a hard look. Soon laughter left her mouth. "Tahno we happen to be at Air Temple island. You know Monks... No worldly possesions...There are no locks on this island." She looked up at his face once she stopped laughing. "I didn't want the hot head fire ferret coming in and stinking up the room." Korra noted what he had said and sharpened her eyes, still working on him. "He can't." He looked at her deeply confused. "Did he lose his head? I know rejecting the uh-vatar for some money is one thing but did the child really forget how to open a door?"

Korras eyes bulged out of her head. She suddenly became uncomfortable with her hands lightly touching Tahnos body. She coughed lightly. "We are in the girls wing, no men except Tenzin. Clearing his throat he gave her a smerk."I promise you I am a man and your damn near close to proving my point." He said it in the most seductive voice he had. Korra quickly retracted her hands. Her face was blood hot. Moving back in her chair she started to tell him."There are guards at your door as well."

A hurt smile flashed over his face. "You give all your guests this kind of treatment Uh-vatar?" Shes sighed " You could use some help. I don't know whats going on with Mako it's like-" "He lost his fucking mind. It makes two of us" Tahno finished. Korra knew it would do no good to fight back.

"Yeah..but the guards are here because I've been here since I brought you" He dropped his grin. His ice eyes found Korra but they were anything but cold on her. He lifted up an arm, it was almost to heavy to do. Soon it found one of Korras. For the first time she watched a smile apear on his face. She intertwined her fingers in his, and with her gaze still locked he gave her hand a pull. "Thank you Korra." It was the first time she found her name on his lips.

He soon fell asleep.

When he awoke it had been about 4 hours later. Korra had been slumped over in her chair asleep with a book in one hand and the other holding his. He tried to think about what he is going to do once he is able to walk. It's not like he thought on living much longer. He could go back out to sea not like anyone was going to interrupt him a second time. 'Yeah I just might do that' he thought. Just then the sleeping girl pulled his hand closer to her body. A warm smile marked his face 'Or I could stay for someone like you.' He whispered to the tired girl.

Tahno would wake up sometimes to her reading out loud, but he would keep his eyes closed so she would keep going on. Honestly he didn't care at all for the book, but that was not it. It was her voice. Tahno knew he was attracted to the girl but what he felt was more than a one night fling. Which happened to be the very thing that used to make him happy. This was quickly taking its place.

What good would an asshole like himself be for Korra. He was always around alcohol and women because they loved him over his bending acomplishments...which was something he didn't have anymore. A part of Tahno really died the night Amon took his bending and it birthed a pathetic man. Why did I try to kill myself he thought hard. He came to the conclusion that he went to kill off the version of himself Amon made. He knew he was still going to be him, but maybe he would like the person he was going to become now.

Korras voice broke through his mind. It brought him back to the reality he was in. It wrapped him up and made him feel weightless. He opened his eyes. First he noticed how dark the room was, then Korra looking down at him with the book still in her hand.

"Could you step out Uh-vatar?" She looked hurt at that question. To be honest Tahno kind of liked that. No not putting women in emotional pain that was left insensitive boys. He liked the fact he had strings in her heart just like she did in his. He melted some at that thought. She was about to leave before he yelled. "Wait." She froze still standing at the door. " I uh just wanted you to step out while I changed. I happen to be a gentleman after all."

She waited out in the hall. The guards had already left. She walked back and forth sitting for a long time did not suit her. The door opened from the other side and Tahno started walking out. "Tahno..you can stay as long as you want. Tenzin said it was fine." She said it trying to hold her fear back to no avail. "Uh-vatar." Tahno grabbed her waist and looked into her blue eyes with a smile. "I am going to Narooks to eat. No offence to Pemas cooking but I like my water tribe food." He turned her head and leaned down not even an inch from her ear. "I was hoping you would join me Korra." Her face danced with blush at this. With that Tahno started walking, his arm still around her.


	3. Date Night

When they got to Narooks it was already midnight and the moon was nowhere to be found. Korra had silently thanked Yue for that. Naga had no problem finding the place even in the low light of the city. Tahno proved that he was a gentleman on the ride over only holding on when needed. He could play nice when he wanted.

Tahno lead the both of them to the back for a more private seat. Korra gave him a look. apparently catching her eyes he laughed. "Do you really want people to see you with me? Or are you interested in people thinking the little Uh-vatar took my private lessons?" Her face was red again. Throwing her hands up and waving them about. "No no-no this is fine!" Truth be told that idea did make him laugh but the reason he lead her back there was so no one would see his face. He did not want to be reminded of the life he once had.

When they sat down Korra had noted how much better he looked. She brought him his meals at air temple island even fed him the first day. Not being shit faced drunk did wonders for Tahno. She kept staring at his face. His eyes didn't seem that sharp any more without his make up. A light stubble adorned his face. Her eyes traced the strong jaw line down to his sculpted throat. "Enjoying the view again? I may get the wrong idea." Korra broke her stair to hold his gaze, and with a smug tone. "And what would that be Tahno?" He struck an over exaggerated pose with his hands snaking over his body. "That the great Uh-vatar wants me!" Korra was around Tahno enough not to be phased by his over the top dramatics. She merely held a grin. " I thought me coming with you was sign enough but I guess you're getting too old to notice when a teenage girl likes you." And with the words too old Tahno was playfully perturbed. He moved back producing yet another overly dramatic pose, this one of hurt. "too old...Just how old do you think I am?"

Korra stopped slurping her noodles and looked up to ponder her answer carefully or else drama queen would rant a good hour.

"Well considering your body, early 20's. You have been champs four years id say you started wining around 18 so Id say your 22 Tahno. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette pack. Korra bending a flame for him to light up. He exhaled slowly as if lost in thought. "Close" He looked back at her and gave a weak smile. "four days ago I turned twenty-three." That was the last full moon. "Twenty three isn't old." He said it more for himself than for Korra to hear but she did.

"I like the beard you have going on pretty boy." She hoped to change the subject. Her words brought his thoughts back. He finished his drink. "I think I'll have to get used to kissing with this shag on my face."

"I belive I can help you with that." Tahno was caught off guard by her words but she was already half between the table and him. He leaned into her. The pair of lips met very softly. Neither letting there egos battle for dominance. It wasn't that kind of kiss it was innocent and sweet. Tahno grabbed the side of her face. Just then Narook had interrupted them. He had brought back a kettle for Korras tea. Narook simple laughed, and Tahno chuckled as Korra face screamed of embarrassment.

"Korra" That was her name again rolling off his lips and reverberating in his chest. He had said it so beautifully she wanted him to repeat it and never stop. Before she opened her mouth Tahno reached out a hand and held on to one of hers while they ate the rest of their midnight dinner in innocent silence.

Tahno had stood up to use the restroom before they left. He didn't know Korra was not far behind him. After he had made it past the door he heard it open again. Turning around to see who would have followed him in here Korra grabbed on to his shirt and started kissing him passionately. As soon as she started she stopped. Looking into Tahno with a serious face. "I did not say I was finished back there."

He captured her lips this time in a hurried fashion. Leaning down and tilting his head for her. He slowly lead her to a wall and pushed her shoulders against it. He broke the kiss and looked down at her. He brought his hands up and ghosted them down her eyes, lips, jaw line, Then delicately down her neck. He stopped to gently squeezed her throat. With his soft grip he pulled her in for a sensual kiss. There toungues hardly fluttering against one another. He pushed her back slowly and continued. Next his hands to her shoulders his finger tips dancing across them. Her breath hitched at what was next. His hands were at her clavicle, finger tips left nonsense patterns in her skin. Korra was very happy her shirt was form-fitting. He let his finger tips ghost over her breasts. One hand cupped while the other's thumb and index closed around her nipple in a firm hold. Korras body tensed and produced a deep moan causing her eyes slightly fluttered. A smile painted across his face. He promptly messaged with his open hand and pulled upward on her encased nipple. Korra opened up her mouth because he had her panting at this point. Streaks of pain mixed them self with pleasure and soon Korras eyes began to shut at this contact. Tahno gave one last hard tug before moving his hands on down.

He reached for her pants and loosened them up. Taking his left arm he placed it on the wall beside her head to steady himself. Her lips were already attacking neck. His hand slipped in her pants. He cupped her unprotected sex, and felt her warm liquid run down his hand. Korra wrapped her arms around Tahnos neck burying her fingers in his hair. Her mouth was beside one of his ears. Her hectic breathing causing him to let out a moan in the sound of Korras name. He started sliding his hand across her sex. She started trembling as he did this. "Please." She whispered into his ear between hot breaths. "Please...Tahno."

She wrapped her legs around him. The only thing keeping her up on was Tahno. He slowly worked his index finger in her. She let out a gasp at the new contact and bucked her hips to try to get more of him inside. He used his finger to probe her trying to find her most sensitive area. After a few attempts he apparently found it, her nails clawing into his neck all of a sudden was a strong indicator. He pulled back out and added a second finger. Slowly dipping in her hot sex he curled his fingers and started lavishing it with attention. Her back arched against Tahno. His head was being shoved into Korras breasts.

Realising she was almost at the edge he added his thumb to rub against her. The sensation caused her to jolt but soon she started grinding with him. When she came blood trickled down his neck and back.

"I can heal them." Korra said with a bit of a shy tone but her body was fully relaxed. Tahno was pulling out another cigarette. "I would rather keep them." "But they look kinda bad, scar worthy actully...sorry." They walked out of Narooks after paying the bill and got on to Naga. Tahno held his arms around Korras body resting his head against her ear.

"I need something to remember you by when you leave."


	4. Virgin Experience

It had been two weeks since their date. Korra was in Tahnos apartment sitting on his couch enjoying the lunch they had picked up from a street shop. She had just gulped down some of her noodles as her voice called out. "Pretty boy, your foods going to get cold." It took Tahno a moment to walk out of the bathroom, with a clean face and a new layer of eye liner on. Only days after their date had he fixed his hair back to its original state and started shaving his face again.

Korra complained about the lost scruff saying it made him look older and now he looked like a teenage boy again. It was only in jest. She loved the fact he started looking like his old self. He was moving past his sorrow. He was a big boy, 23 to be exact it was time he stopped sobbing. It also didn't hurt to have the Avatar hanging off your shoulder as a boost.

"Thank Agni its still here. I believed you would have eaten it by now." A playful smile illuminated on his face. He took a seat next to Korra, and gave her a small push. He was wearing tight black pants. She noted that was the only thing he was wearing. "Tying to seduce a girl again?" Amused laughter spilling forth. "I don't think I have to try on you anymore. Alas no."

Tahno began eating his some what cold lunch. "No explanation? No snide remark about anything?" She tilted her head as if her world was off track. "I'm at my house be glad im wearing anything." Heat rose up to what he was going to say next. "Besides I thought me and you would yeah know take it slow. No hurrying in losing your virginity yet right?" He turned his head slightly shy at his own words. "I don't want you to feel like your just some other girl because...your not. Now there's your damn answer, laugh if you want but you know what they say if you laugh at something today you will be crying over it lat-." He moved his head back to her and it was too late she was already crying. She threw her self on top of him. He sat his food down just in time. She was crying in his chest saying something he couldn't make out for the life of him.

"Uh-vatar I can't understand you." He ran his calloused hands in her hair that wasn't constricted by her hair pieces. She propped herself up using her hands. "Your just some big softy under your hypersexualized bitchy personality." Tahnos face contorted in such a manner he wasn't sure if he was offended, or surprised or maybe both. But when she pulled him closer and held on he realized she was relived and happy, so was he then. He just draped his arms around the happy Avatar and closed his eyes.

It only lasted about ten minutes untill his stomach growled.

Later in the evening they found themself on Aang memorial statue watching the sunset. Korra was laying back on Tahno with her back against his chest. "Its beautiful." Korra said as she stared at the pinks and different hues of red that painted across the horizon. "Eh I've seen better." Tahno gave a smirk and draped his arms around her torso. "The wonderful thing about a woman they are more than just for looking at my dear." He planted a kiss on her ear his hot breath encasing her skin. She leaned into him as his hands moved beneath her shirt working it off. He waited as his hands hovered over her bindings. "May I?" Korra nodded her head gently. His Hands went to work, undoing them at a slow pace.

The anticipation made her nervous. "We can stop if you'd like. Theres no shame in it." He hid his sight by looking down her back so she wouldn't feel pressured in going on if she wished to stop. "No no its fine, im just nervous. I don't know what to really do or say or how to move." With that he cupped her breasts and licked up her neck. "It's not a dance routine. Move anyway you like Korra. About what to say, stop if you want me to stop or if im doing something that hurts. Faster, that one is self-explanatory. Saying my name is desired, but really it's whatever you want sweetheart."

She still looked down at his hands on her she was shy of her nude body. Tahno caught on to her problem. "Oh. Hold on a second." Tahno stood up and offered her shirt back to her. His slender hands peeled off his own shirt and started working on his paints. Korra blushed at his boxers, they had been reduced to looking like a small tent. He bent down in front of her. "You can see what I look like first." He grabbed his boxers and slowly pulled them down waiting for Korra to say anything. She held out a hand touching his chest. Her touch was light as if scared to touch the man who made sure to be so soft to her. It went lower untill it brushed his manhood. She retracted her hand. Looking up at his face. "I uh..never seen an unclothed man before, and I'm sorry im not sure what to do at all."

It was true Korra was raised in a compound striken from the rest of the world. She was mature in body and mind but had no real knowledge of any of this. Tahno bent down and kissed her slowly adding his tongue lightly. After a few minutes he stopped. "Korra its fine. There is no reason to be shy but its ok that you are. I'll show you what to do. He bit her ear lobe and whispered. "You Uh-vatar are in for a treat."

He sat back down and grabbed his manhood lightly stroking himself. He watched her lust filled eyes. "...This part here is the most sensitive." He pointed at the tip and dragged his fingers down it. "You can use your mouth on me too. Licking and sucking it while moving your head is liked but..." Tahno didn't have to work himself much, Korra watching him touch and tease his own body put him close to climax. "This is what men do when they reach their peak." He started slamming his body into his hands. His breathing was erratic while he was moaning out curses. Finally he felt his own climax arrive. It was the first time Korra seen any of this but it definitely was not her last.

"Do you feel any better now?" Her lust eyes went away and a smile appeared. "Thank you and yes. You can continue if you'd like." And with that Tahno put his pants back on and sat behind her. Now when he touched her breasts she was so much more vocal and responsive to him. She relaxed into him again this time allowing herself to be lost in his touch. Each of his touches causing her core to tighten with heat. He ran his fingers down her body untill he met her pelt with was untied with ease.

Next her pants, he undone them slowly for her to evaluate the situation properly. "I'm ok I know you wont hurt me." He then noticed it was him who was shaking. She had confidence in her eyes. After he undid the tie to her pants he moved in front of her body slowly laying her down. Kicking her pants and wraps off the rest of the way he settled in between her. She felt the sudden urge to pamper him with kisses. He rolled his hips into her causing a moan to come from her mouth into his. At first he was playful and gentle but soon Korra felt his manhood harden threw his pants. He moved his way down before he lost himself at the sensation.

She was wet beyond the first time. He put his index finger in with ease and started moving so she would get used to the foreign intrusion. He added another. He barely moved against her sensitive area. "Tahno what are you doing?" He added a third, and with that she felt her insides stretching. He soon added his mouth to her bundle of nerves.

Her body didn't know what it had wanted. Part of her wanted to jerk the other part told her to stay still and let the pain go away. Soon the pain started going away. He started to suck her bundle and any memories of pain were forgotten. He soon curled his fingers into her stomach hitting the spot inside her that made her sing. "Tahno..Tah-oh." He moved his body back up to pin her down. He had her writhing in pleasure as she dug her hands into his back. He carried her down threw her climax.

"Tahno." Korra caught his attention as they walked through the quite out skirts of the city together where he lived. She was curled up in his side with his arm around her. "Yes Uh-vatar?" "I was talking to Asami and she told me men don't really talk about whats going on durning...you know, things and that they always wanna jump right in. And so that is why women have to learn on their own."

She buried her face in his arm. "Is there something you want me to change?" Tahno was shocked but he kept walking pulling her along his apartment was just up the steps. When he pulled her past the door, he used his sweetest voice. "Korra im going to make some tea, go sit down and i'll tell you a story." She did just so after hanging up her parka.


	5. A Beloved Surprise

Tahno had just sat in front of Korra with the tea he made. Korra picked up on some of the ingredients from the steam wafting in the air. He began pouring her a cup. His eyes were looking at the task at hand but he seemed to be off in a memory. "I want you to be comfortable. If your ready its all fine by me, but please alow me to explain."

"Ten years ago I was defiantly no bending master. Most of my days were helping my father with boats, you see he was a builder nothing great but he loved his work. sometimes Id run around and collect a bouquet of flowers to give to my mother every other day as the old ones died. She was in the garden mostly. We grew what ever we could get our hands on. I tried to help them as much as I could you see mom was 54 when she had me and dad was already 60 at that point. They called me a beloved surprise. I think my birth almost killed her, but I doubt her ever telling me that. So she being 67 and the old man being 73 at this point I did every thing I could. I was a burden from the get go.

I was a sickly child nothing serious but I did catch everything coming and going. I lived like that since I could walk but some guy wanted my dad to make him a boat. Simple enough right? Well he refused to service them, saying 'A man does not aid those who intended on hurting others.' Not possibly the most eloquent thing to ever come out of his mouth. I have no clue on what they were doing at the time. Now that I look back on it probably trafficking girls. Makes a lot of sence really." He paused a moment to refill Korra and himself another cup. His eyes were still distant. He leaned back against the wall reaching into his pocket for a cigarette and lighter.

"Mom just got done making dinner. Narook makes food pretty damn close to hers but still. Anyway It was pretty late and the old man was a no-show. I told mom Id be back with dad as soon as I got to his work shop. It was a few miles away. I ran like my sanity depended on it. I just had this really bad gut feeling that something happened. I mean he was 73 for fuck sake taken he was a master fire bender but still.

When I got there 4 bodies were slumped over. I was too sacred to yell for my dad, but I keep walking I had to find him. When I found him he was barely breathing. He told me. 'I failed you and your mother my son. There is another who is on his way to the house. Do your mother and me one last thing. Run away and live. Be the man I taught you to be.' Well he mostly said that without the coughing up blood and dying sounds." Tahnos eyes met Korras with fire behind his ice." I intended to be the man he taught me to be, I would never turn my back on my own mother.

The next thing I remember is being inside the house watching my mother fall over in her bedroom. He was an earth bender. He crushed the bones in her legs so she couldn't get away. She was too old to really fight back in the first place. She Bloodbent him across the house. Before she died she told me to find a nice girl 'You will know when you met her Tah-' I assume she had more to say before her strength left and he crushed her head in with a man grabbed me he thought it would be a nice gift if he let me live so I would live with all of this. Well not before he raped me." He immediately lit up another cigarette. "The next day I dragged my parents bodies to where I picked my mothers flowers. It took all day but I dug their graves for them. I decided there wasn't much in me staying. I also decided that once I met that girl my mother talked about I would treat her with all the dignity and love I could offer.

I want you to enjoy your first time for both of us. I want you to be ready mentally and physically. I just want you to know you are beautiful and important."

Korra was angry how could someone do that to a child, and yet she was also heartbroken. Tahno picked up on her anger and smiled. "When I was your age I found him. He was drunk at some bar as soon as I saw his face I understood what I was going to do. I walked over to him and offered him my body. Naturally he took me up on my offer. I got him in bed. I had to entertain him untill he was too tired. Lucky for me my age came in good use for once. I told him to say my name. He didn't catch on the idiot was so caught up in fucking me. He did realise it when I looked down at him with ice shards lodged into his neck."

Tahno picked himself up and sat down beside Korra. He pulled her face into his slender chest. His voice was soft but fierce. "I have you and I will protect you." She held him close to her as well with her arms clinging around his hips. She fell asleep like that in his arms. Tahno carefully picked her up and carried her to his bed he tucked her in. He paused a moment taking out her hair pieces and setting them aside. He looked at the young Avatars face. "Thanks Korra" He gave her a light kiss on her head before he left to go sleep on the couch.

Tahno didn't know that was the last time he would see her for a while.

When he woke up there was a note on the table beside him. 'I need to get to Air Temple island for practice. I'll be back as soon as I can. Stay safe. -Korra' He smiled and laid it back down. Later that day it was reported that the island was taken over but the Avatar was still on the loose. He sayed glued to his radio. Listening and waiting for any information that the Equalist might give up. He stayed up during the night incase she may have come around and need his help. It would be the only real time she could move around the city without being spotted.

After a few days he was working out in his living room and the broadcaster had broken his train of thought. 'In recent events the Avatar has appeared. She saved councilman Tenzin and his family. She also fought a savage battle against Amon exposing him just not as a water bender but a blood bender. It seems Amon or rather Noatak from the water tribe son of Republic city's mob boss Yakone is nowhere to be found.' A sigh of relief left Tahno. 'It seems though Amon took the Avatars bending away' He froze at those words.

* * *

_Hey I wanted to explain why I didn't go in so much detail about Tahno telling Korra about his past. I doubt realistically someone would want to dwell on such a subject it being super negative and all. Thus is why I had him say it rather than throw it in as a flash back. I also suggest if you are touchy about rape the next chapter will contain it in some good detail._** And as always thank you for reading.**


	6. Burises

Tenzin had everyone accompany him and Korra to the Southern Water Tribe. In hopes his mother could undo what bending block Amon had placed on Korra. They left by ship. Tenzin and the kids rode the sky bison along with Bei Fong. Pema accompanied Korra and the rest by ship. The type of winds they would meet would be hurtful to the new born she cradled. It was a week trip at most. She mostly stayed in her room for most of the time.

She didn't want to look at the water at all. She tought about Tahno and how he must have felt to be cut off from bending. It was the last day on their trip when Korra heard a knock. Figuring it was Pema the girl got up to open the door. She had been coming in and letting Korra cry on her. sometimes Pema would sing Rohan to sleep. It proved more effective on Korra who kept dark rings around her eyes.

When she opened the door she had to look up. It was Mako holding a tray of food. "I thought we could talk...and I uh brought you some food." Korra moved away from the door and slowly made her way to the corner her bed was in. She rested against the nook with her knees to her chest. She hardly made eye contact with his face. He placed the tray of food on the small stand beside her bed. "You should try to eat. We are all really worried about you Korra." He was staring at her looking for any response. She just stared at the tops of her knees. The only answer she offered was a sound from her throat acknowledging she heard him. He moved even closer to her as if the closer he was would break into the mental wall she erected. He placed his right hand on her back and nudged her a bit to get her attention. "Korra." She gave in to look at his face. The sooner she complied with him the faster he would leave, or so she thought.

He shoved his lips on to hers. Her eyes grew and a protesting sound started escaping her mouth only to enter his.

Mako pressed her against her corner. His lips working fanatically on her. She was stunned at first into silence. She couldn't help but feel powerless when she pressed her arms against him. Hardly eating and little sleep left her weak. Not to mention the lack of bending taking more than just a physical toll on her. Her arms that once held the responsiblity of the world are to warn and tried to move this man on top of her. Korra thought to kick out her legs and throwing him off. Once she straightened out her legs to alow her kick to gain force Mako took it as a sign she was complying and grabbed her hips.

This caused him to let go of her lips. "Mako no I" She spoke with tears burning into her eyes. He reached up to her face as if somewhat apologetically. "It's ok Korra, Avatar or not I still love you." He sounded sincere but the hold he kept whenever her grabbed her spoke other wise. The holds said if you do anything you shouldnt your going to live to regret it. That was it. She was scared into silence she quit trying to fight back or think of what could make im stop. It was more than clear he understood what was happening. When Korra awoke from her frightening realisation He already had her striped. She knew it was happening but doing her best to ignore it as he pulled his own pants down. She felt him touching her chest. She chose to look to the right at the rest of the room. He was still in her line of vision but not the main focus. He eventually made his way down.

While Mako was holding on to her thighs to pull her closer Korra couldn't handle it anymore she covered her eyes. In the darkness of her hands she thought of all the times her and Tahno were together like this. Would Mako be soft as Tahno? Most likely not if the marks on her body that would later prove to be bruises said anything. The next few minutes all she felt was pain. When he first entered her she grabbed up to his arms. Her hands making an iron hold. She started screaming because of the pain. Mako snaked a hand up to her mouth and muffled her screams. Now that she was harder to hear he felt it fit to start slamming into her. He felt no need to pull out when he finished.

He fixed his pants and pulled Korra close to him. "We are going to be docking soon, you better clean up. Alright?" He kissed her temple and left. She stared at the door as if trying to find out if this all really happened. The pain and blood reminded her it was real. She tried to walk to the shower and clean herself off but when she stood up she fell down. A flood of tears erupted from her. The sounds coming from her mouth were half supressed and full of pain and confusion. All she could think about was Mako and what he did. She found all she much could do was crawl her was to the shower. When she pretty much fumbled in the tub to get the water going. It was scalding hot, but she did not care in the least bit. She found comfort in it really.  
When they docked Master Katara who went back to the Southern Watertribe before Amons invasion got out of hand soon found Korra. Both Woman ended up in the back of her house alone. Tenzin brought everyone into his mother house. The father took some relief that he was getting to spend the first real moments with his newborn.

It was hours untill Katara walked out to the group that awaited her. "I'm sorry but it seems Korras links to the other elements has been completely severed." Korra came walking out and promptly left.

"Korra wait." Mako called out in the silence of the group, He quickly followed behind her causing Korra to summon Naga for her assistance.

Back inside Katara held a face of shock. "That child is hurting more than I thought. Tenzin have the crew of that ship detained and questioned." Tenzins face distorted into one of horror and surprise. "Why would I need to do that mother?"

Pounding was coming from the door. Taking everyone from the intensity Kataras eyes and words held. Tenzin opened it to find a young man who looked familiar shivering in front of him. "Where is she?"


	7. Transgressions

_Sorry this update took a few days longer. I was having some problems with this site and Saints row 3 is a nice distraction too, but im totally back now dudes. Thank you everyone who reviewed and for those of you who also enjoy reading. I wrote this while listening to **Holding out for a hero by Bonnie Tyler ** along with the amazing song **Don't You Worry, I Am Not a Robot by Marina and the Diamonds + Swedish House Mafia.** I super suggest these fine as wine songs. I wrote the core meaning of each song (my interpretation of course) in this chapter. In listed order. Feel free to contact me on my tumblr if you have any questions, comments, etc. I have a link posted on my account here if your interested dudes. Enjoy!_

* * *

When Tenzin opened the door his eyes met a young man. He was visibly shaking. His clothes definitely didn't meet his needs for the cold that lived in this place. His lips wore a shade of red cherry that matched his nose. His eyes were sharp like an animal that had been beat and kicked to the curb, but yet at the same time they looked vulnerable at any words Tenzin would give him.

"Where the fuck is Korra?" With this his heart started beating fast. No one answered him fast enough for his liking. Everyone was staring at him with sad expressions. "Shes not- is she?" He couldn't say the word dead out loud.

"She ran off in that direction with Her friend Mako following her." Tenzin told the young man. "Tahno find her quickly!" Katara told him as her eyes held the same serious gaze they did before he interrupted. With that Tahno ran off as fast as he could tracking the polar bear dog tracks mixed with Makos.

"Master Katara whats wrong with my daughter?" Tonraq added as his hold on Senna tightened and eyes narrowed. "It seems Korra has been abused." She couldn't bring herself to say rape in front of her grandchildren. Innocence was such a fleeting thing and it was something that the kids shouldnt be bothered with. Jinoras face looked as though she caught on. She was always older than her age at heart. Korras parents looked horrified but with such anger in their body it spilled over on to their faces. Tenzin immediately opened the door to find Korra. "We will come with you!" Tonraq said as him and is wife approached the old air bending master.

Tahno had ran for a long time now. He was so caught up in finding her he no longer felt the harsh wind or how the coldness of the snow made its way threw his shoes penetrating his very bones with pain. Or maybe perhaps he was too numb to feel any of it now too. He felt miserable losing his own bending but Korra. She was the very own warmth in his heart. Just not the reason he woke up in the morning, but the very reason he wanted to. She wasn't just a stable force in his life and in his heart but a driving one that moved mountains.

It wasn't long untill he caught a glimpse of her. She was in what his mother described to him as the Avatar state. She told him lots stories of the earlier Avatars usually as bed time stories. He knew the about the pervious Avatars as any good educated kid would know. His mother even met Aang once with him. Tahno never remembered it because he was only two. Apparently he found the boy when he was crying and walked away from his mother while she was visiting the city. Aang brought him back to his mother laughing but yet coughing which soon tuned back into crying. He healed the crying baby and told his mother of some herbs his wife had given to children that seemed to have the same illness. Before Aang departed he had already made friends with the little baby Tahno. He kept poking his arrow on his head and laughing as Aang would wince in jest. He picked Tahno up one last time to heal him while he slept. Staring at him a smile formed on his face "Friendships can sometimes transcended life times." That was all his mother told him about that day. It wasn't long untill Aang had passed and been reincarnated into the girl Korra he would later fall in love with. That was one of the driving forces that lead him to Korras table at Narooks that night.

He stopped and gazed in awe at the intensity of her bending all four elements finding it beautiful and yet very terrifying. Tahno seen Mako running to her. Hearing a scream rip threw her chest to his ears set him in motion again. She entered the Avatar state once again, wielding all four elements that made mako jolt back. Tahno began screaming Korra name trying to bring her back out of the Avatar state. He remembered all the stories his mom told him about the Avatars entering this state if they felt threatened and how sometimes lost control. Tahno couldn't stand to see her in so much anger and pain.

The ground was unstable, and the pounding of the ocean on the cliff was making it rain heavy down on them. It downed out his pleading, or any sound for that mater.

Tenzin had touched down with Oogi, Tonraq and Senna had accompanied him. "Your going to have to stay back untill she can calm down. Its to dangerous for any of us to approach her at the moment."

She showed no signs of her anger slowing down. Soon whips of ocean slammed down on the cracked ground pulling what mix of icy ground she wasn't controlling and dragging them to the ocean. Tahno lost his balance and became submerged in the water whip. His eyes started burning along with his chest. He wasn't concerned with his own safety at this point he knew if he died like this Korra would never forgive either of them. Without his control of water it was pretty utterly useless to do anything but give in to the suffocating ice ridged water that felt like a thousand needles ripping threw him. He felt a change of direction in the water. He was being pulled away from Korra and back to what he seen was a flying sky bison. Tonraq and Senna were bending him back to their side. Senna held a questioning stance as if ready to strike or talk. "It wasn't him. He didn't go with us and besides that I belive he doesn't even know."Senna walked over to help him up. He accepted her gratitude but at the same time he was deeply confused. "Wha-" He had to stop and cough up what water he had in him. "What don't I know?"

The three benders all looked at each other and looked down. Tenzin felt if it was one of his kids he would want someone else to have to explain. "Shes been raped. It apparently happened today on the ship by a fire bender too. Mother told us before we left there where bruises and burns on her body in places that would show so." Tahno was frozen ,anger, pain, hate, rage and helpless all ran through him shaking his very core all because of one emotion, love.

Naga made her way to the group and used her head to nudge Tahno towards Korra. "Her and Korras spirits are intertwined for life. I think she's trying to tell you something." Tonraq said as he approached the young man and polar bear dog. He stopped in his tracks when he heard his daughter speak.

"You are going to pay for your transgressions against the Avatar." Korra or rather the Avatar said as she brought up a vast number of ice and earth spears all targeted towards Makos body.


	8. Hypothermia

Without a second thought Tahno climbed on Naga. "Go!" Tahno had said it with such authority like he was a hardened General ready for battle. Naga ran with all the power she held, both of them ripping through the air, at speed Korra never personally reached with her best friend. Korras parents along with Tenzin were stunned. Korra was about to release an assault worthy of taking out a battalion and they were headed straight towards it. It was suicide.

Just as Naga reached a break along the icy terrain she whipped Tahno off causing him to rip past the distance in a large arch. When he landed he rolled a bit and swiftly began sprinting once on his feet. Tonraq made an ice platform as well as he could muster seeing the polar bear dog was in trouble. He created it just in the nick of time. Tahno was closing in on Mako as Korra spears where closing in as well.

Mako was frozen in horror as the assault was falling around him. Tahno completely ignored it sprinting straight for him. He pulled out a dagger and plunged it into the boys throat, with such power it made the both of them fall off the cliff to escape Korra's attack. Not before a spear landed a hit on Tahno leg pushing itself through the other side. He quickly used Makos pale dead body to break his fall when they hit the ocean.

Korra left the Avatar state and slowly landed back down the snow. As soon as she stood on her own she swayed before collapsing completely drained of any energy.

Senna and Tonraq ran over to her but as Senna stopped Tonraq kept running untill he jumped off the cliff after Tahno. Senna knew her husband could handle himself. She turned all her attention to Korra making sure she was ok. Tenzin soon joined them. He turned his gaze to look at Senna who noticed the burns and bruises with ease. "I am so sorry Senna." She studied Korra's face it looked like she had not slept in a week. Truthfully she really hadn't. Tenzin picked her up and began walking towards Oogi. "Shes lucky that she has a boyfriend like him." Sennas face perked up. "Boyfriend?" She sounded confused but yet the change of subject made her mood lighter. The young man your husband went to fish out. Korra saved his life a few months ago. He almost drowned himself but Korra rescued him, and nursed him back to health."

When Tonraq finally got through the watery cloud of blood He found Tahno. He was trying to pull out the spear that was still caught inside his leg. The weight of the spear and location made it impossible to swim. Tonraq melted the ice and rock spear. Thankfully the part caught in Tahno's leg was only ice. He grabbed the young man and shot back up to the surface using water bending. When they made it to shore Tahno was shivering untill Tonraq picked him up. "What are you doing?" He looked at the young man as if he lost his mind. "Do you really think you can walk with that hole in your leg? Besides I don't think Korra would let me hear the end of it if I let her boyfriend catch hypothermia." Tahno looked surprised. Had Korra already told her father about the two of them? Tonraq caught on.

"Do you really think I wouldn't notice the way you asked about her or almost ended your life just to protect her?" All Tahno could give in return was a weak. "Oh I guess it was kind of wreckless." Tonraq called for Naga once he reached the cliffs again. He put Tahno behind him as Naga trotted back to Kataras house.

"Thank you." Tonraq said as Tahno held on to his shoulders he thought it might be embarrassing if he held on to his waist. "You stopped my little girl from doing something she would later regret, I know she's the Avatar and that means she will one day most likely take a life but as long as it can be held off I would like that for her. So thank you."

"She doesn't need to sully her hands as long as I can help it. I've already buried my innocence a long time ago." Tahnos mind flashed back to his parents grave that was naturally decorated in flowers.

It was three days later when Korra woke up. Tonraq was in her room building up a fire that had illuminated the walls in an orange light. She rose up and he quickly walked to the bed. Korra immediately wrapped her arms around her father and started crying. She noticed through the tears she was at her parents house, in her room. After a few minutes in their embrace Korras tears had subsided. "Is everyone ok?" She looked into her father eyes for an answer. "Everyone except the fire bender is perfectly fine." Korras face was struck with relief and yet horror at the same time.

"I-I-" Tonraq grabbed his daughter and held her face in his chest. She stared crying even harder than before. She started talking with her voice muffled but he caught on to what his daughter was saying. "I didn't mean to kill him." a long silence filled the room apart from Korras sobs and whimpers she was trying to say something and Tonraq decided to let her finish before interrupting. He had a fear if he told her before she came to her own conclusion she may have never found one. "But he hurt me!" Tonraq began rubbing his daughter back in a soothing pace.

"Korra he deserved it. No one should ever hurt someone like that." He pulled her away to look into her eyes. "You were not the one to take his life either. Tahno did that for you." Korra was shocked. 'Is this a dream? Am I going crazy? Tahno was in Republic City. He wasn't on the boat with me. More importantly I never told mom and dad about him.' Her mind was screaming this at her. Korra was stammering words that didn't even make sence." He came to tell you something important but when he went to find you, you were already in the Avatar state. Oh and congratulations on entering it finally." The sudden congratulations made her laugh. She needed that.

Tonraq did leave out that she stabbed her boyfriend. He was healed and Korra defiantly did not need anymore on her plate.

"Now let's go find your mother and eat." Tonraq said as his eyes softened at Korras outburst of laughter. "Is he here?" He decided to have some fun with his daughter. "Who?" Korras brow furrowed. "You know dad, where is Tahno!" He began laughing. "Who do you think helped me catch some of the food? walk past the door and find...out" Korra ran pass her dad and out her room before he finished.


	9. Fatherhood

Korra bounced off the wall outside her door and began walking down the small hall to the center of the house. Tahno wasn't there, neither was her mother. She went to open the door to see if they were outside, but someone grabbed her arm behind her and pulled her back in their chest. Korra looked at the hands that held her and seen the peach color skin. She swiftly turned around to see Tahno ,smiling at her. He picked her up and held her tightly. Her tan face smushed into his ivory.

"Come on I have to get back to your mother." Tahno let her down and walked to her parents room. Senna was siting in a chair looking at the mirror in front of her.

Tahno walked back up to her and picked up some of the make up Senna had recently bought. Tahno looked like an artist working on a painting, delicately moving his brushes over Sennas face. Korra watched Tahnos eyes with the same level of intensity his placed on Senna. He was wearing a Water Tribe parka, she noticed it was of great value the best money could buy. Warmth or not Tahno had to look fashionable. They all three stayed like that for a while, untill he raised up and lit a cigarette.

"Now if I wasnt a fateful man to your lovely daughter I would have to insist on taking you out." Senna let out a laugh at his remark.

"Korra you sure know how to pick a man." Senna tuned to her daughter smiling. Korra couldn't help but be amazed by Tahno's work. Not that her mother ever looked bad or needed make up but just the light amount of product he applied made Senna look like a knock out.

* * *

They all sat down to dinner soon after. Senna and Tonraq loved him. Korra watched Tahno as he talked to her father about the latest political gossip and he talked to her mother about shopping. Korra had to cup her mouth not to giggle at that. 'course that's what he would talk about to her.'

They stopped and looked at her. "Something funny Korra?" Tonraq asked her but she quickly put a hand up "No nothing at all. Oh but wait Tahno come outside with me."

Tahno was confused here was a girl who had not eaten in forever and wanted to leave in the middle of dinner. He froze at what he thought next. 'Maybe she wants to talk about... the fact that fucking piece of human trash may have her pregnant.' He understood that she might want to tell him soon as possible instead of waiting. 'Does she even know I know?' Whatever it was Tahno got up and didn't ask any questions.

Once they reached outside Korra made her way to a clearing which really wasnt hard to find in this land of ice and snow. "Get down on your knees, pretty boy!"

Tahno looked at her in complete horror. He knew her parents heard her. He wasnt much of an exobishist not in this cold, and definitely not in front of her parents. He opened his mouth to talk but Korra just held up her hand. "Trust me." and he did.

Korra laid one hand on his chest and the other on his forehead. He winced at the contact of the same place Amon touched to take away his bending, but he soon looked back up at Korra whose eyes where glowing. Once her touch left him he stood up and stared at his hands. He felt it the chi he missed so much like a live wire running threw his entire body. He felt the moon pull on him once more He started to laugh but they soon turned to crying when his knees hit the snow.

She closed the distance and held Tahno around her pelt, his head was resting against her stomach. His arms where warped around her pushing her closer to him. Korras parka caught all of his tears as each on fell from his eyes. He felt a strange blood pattern in Korra abdomen, he would have never noticed before had his bending not been restored.

'No, no, not Korra. Come on not like this, spirits no.' He wasn't sure if it was his imagination or if something inside her was doing this. He had to quit thinking about it. No one could help them but Katara and he knew that. 'Not right now, not today.' Korra definitely didn't need to intertwine these two memories together Tahno would address it later.

He lifted himself up and gave her a proper hug. Tahno couldn't help but bury his face into her hair. "Thank you!"

* * *

It was late now. Senna had already finished the dishes with Korra's help. Tonraq was asleep after cleaning all of his hunting spears. It was just Korra and Tahno alone in her room now. He held on to Korra. The nights were twice as cold as the days. This place was just something he would personally never get used to and he knew it.

" You know you can't sleep with that on." She looked up at him, her hair was free of the clips she usually had in. They were both underneath her covers, she was wearing a white tank top. It brought out her tan skin. Tahno was still wearing his parka shivering in her arms.

"What on earth did you do during the night when I was out for three days?" She noticed his chattering teeth.

His attempt to speak was pitiful due to his shaking. He held out a hand and pointed at the fire in her room. Korra ended up holding him closer and laughing.

"I'm surprised you're not a pile of ash." She flipped the blanked off both of them and grabbed the top of his parka. In one swift motion she striped him of it and his shirt. She felt a few shakes rip threw his body that also made her bed move. After fixing the blanket back over them she held on to him. "Check this out."

He felt her body become hot like a summer day. In Republic city this kind of heat would be down right uncomfortable but here it was a gift from the spirits. In less than ten minutes he quit shaking all together. "If you must know yes I did catch fire once. Your mom put me out."

"Now you can do it yourself."

"Not unless you catch me on fire Uh-vatar."

A silence filled the room at first it was comfortable but then Tahno could feel her uneasiness. "You can tell me about it, if you want." He was looking down at her in his arms, he watched the tears form in her eyes as her eyes met his. She planted her head into his chest and silently cried while he held her.

When she finished she whispered. "In the morning were going to visit Katara."

He didn't say anything for the longest time. He just held her. He was waiting for the right words, but does such words even exist. He decided to just say what he felt.

"If you are.." He slid a hand down to her abdomen and gently rested against it. "It doesn't matter. I love you. I don't think I'll be a perfect father, but it wont stop me from trying my best."

* * *

Korra woke up at what she believed was around midnight. She made her way out of Tahno's hold and fixed the blanket on him. She stared at his face while he slept. The fact finally caught up to her this is the first time they ever slept together. Sure she had fallen asleep in his arms before but this is the first time they shared a bed. Despite of what happened just days ago she felt complete and safe in his sleepy hold.

When she stood up she ran outside to puke. Whatever was happening to her stomach it was getting the best of her. She chopped it up to anxiety, not wanting to think about what it might be. After she cleaned her mouth she went back to her room. Upon entering she almost slipped. Looking down at what caused her loss of balance she found an envelope. She walked over to the chair near the fire in her room. She flipped it over and noticed her name was written in beautiful penmanship.

'Is this the important news dad said Tahno had to tell me? It had to have fallen from his parka.' Korra was a little worried about opening the letter. 'Was he going to break up with me by letter?' She let the best of her insecurities infect her mind. 'Why else would he write a letter to me?' Korra could not calm down she had to read it now, but quietly so she wouldn't wake up her possible ex.

She read as fast as possible.

_Korra, _

_I plan on meeting you in the Southern Water Tribe, but if I can't get passage there all I can do is send you this letter. This wont be the best thing I've ever written I only have a few minutes untill this ship leaves and if I can't get on I've asked the captain to deliver this to you. I heard on the radio what happened. I know you lost your bending, but please don't do anything dumb like I did. I never fell in love with the Avatar. I don't care if you can bend or not. I mean I do but that's not what makes you. I fell in love with you Korra. You are such a large part of my life. You are my life. You are a part of me so please bender or not, Avatar or not, bring yourself back to me. I'll be here in my apartment waiting for you. You know I wont go on without you, so you better get your ass back here!_

_ -Tahno _

Korra was shocked at his letter. She read it a few times over just to make sure she read it properly. He wasn't much for one to lay out emotion, a pervert really but this?

'He must have been scared of losing me.'

She looked back at him sleeping on the bed. Her mind went back to her crying on the cliffs before she entered the Avatar state. She was at her lowest point, she probably would have done it if not for Avatar Aang.

She made her way back to the bed and slid herself back beside Tahno. Wrapping her arms around him she soon found his lips and kissed him untill he woke up.

"Korra?" Tahno pulled back to get a look at her. She was crying again and he had no idea why. "Whats wrong."

"Nothing. I read your letter." She garbed his face and kissed him again.

He brought up a hand at her chin and held it there. "If writing only that much gets me kissed I wonder what would happen if I wrote more." A smirk formed on his lips.

She ended up shoving him, calling him a pervert and laughing before she fell back asleep in his arms. The last thing on her mind now was tomorrows dreaded trip.

* * *

**Thanks for reading another chapter! I have a small favor to ask you dudes. How do you guys feel about the possible pregnancy? Bad or good or whatever about it? And how are you enjoying the story so far? You can post your answers/ reviews here or on my tumblr (link on my profile here) Although tumblr is the best way (takes like 3 days on this site to receive reviews, and I don't wanna make you guys wait that long). Thank you for your time.**


	10. Ruined Dinner

Tahno was awake holding Korra in the early morning. It was cold but he didn't mind. Pregnancy was the only thing he was thinking about, if she was or wasn't and how the young Avatar would handle it. Would she keep it, or work hard as possible to miscarry? Would she love it just the same? Tahno racked each question in his head and possible outcome. He already knew he loved her and what she planed to do he would be beside her each step. 'Didn't I just promise to protect her?' It was true last he seen Korra he promised to protect her. Shame ran hot with a sickened ache in his heart. Tahno felt Korra movement under the covers, when his eyes met her it was clear she was watching him.

Senna tried her best to get Korra to eat, after a few tempting offers she gave in.  
On the way to Katara's house she had some comfort in riding her best friend. Half way to the house her breakfast made itself known again. They all knew it was her nerves morning sickness wouldn't be affecting her this soon if it was pregnancy. Soon enough, well really too soon for anyone's taste, they arrived. Little words were spoken as the familiar scene that played out just a few days ago was playing again. This time Tahno was with her parents, waiting for the news.

Time passed only a little before Korra came back out.

* * *

The boat ride back to Republic city felt different from last time. This boat unlike the last was built for being comfortable, and not for speed. Korra practiced all her forms even the air bending ones in the morning. Tahno was at her side, if it be eating or at her training. He wasn't worried about the baby as much as he was worried about Korra taking sick. They had been at sea for over two weeks. Tahno being child to such an elderly woman she was naturally the mid wife to the women in the village he lived in. This left him with knowledge of pregnancy that most men would never learn or care to know. He was waiting to help her in any way he could, he even quit wearing his favorite cologne in fear it would make Korra sick once the morning sickness arrived.

They had separate rooms. Understandable, considering what happened some nights she could spend with him and others she couldn't look at another man without crying. On the last night of the boat she was sharing a room with him.

"Uh-vatar, I'm back with your food." Tahno made his way past the doors to his cabin while Korra was in his bed. She had a book out her water bending master gave her as a present years back. It contained info about Aang and his time spent during the 100 year war. She sat the book aside making her way to the small table. Before Tahno could reach the bowl to her it quickly made it's way to the floor. As he was pealing his face off the wall after being nocked back, he noticed her gagging from the other room. Using bending Tahno cleaned up the mess.

After she made her way back to the bed he joined her and carefully removed her hair pieces. She was going to ask what he was doing but decided just to let him do it. She felt safe with him when she could control her emotions everything was fine. He ran his fingers in her hair, she found it hard to complain. Once she calmed down he pulled it back all held by one piece. He slid his hands to her face and lightly held her still.

"We have to find Bolin." Her eyes looked almost pleading from under him.  
"When you get to the city you wont be able to walk outside without being sick."  
"I need to talk to him Tahno. I can't act like he never existed."  
"I'll find him in a few days. Just take some time getting used to things. Your favorite foods might make you sick, hell even I might make you sick."  
Korra knew some about pregnancy, Katara made sure of that much during her healing training back before she ever mastered water. Her memory was a little fuzzy with time. She end up agreeing that she would wait a few days before she went out looking for him.

She didn't get much sleep that night, but when she did she ended up curled up to Tahno. He woke up after noticing she was gone for some time, only to find her passed out on the floor of the bathroom.


End file.
